Officer Can I Have My Christmas Present
by TheWriterOfFew
Summary: A thief is stealing presents on Christmas. And is easily caught by an officer. But ends up in a bed instead of a cell.


Kirkland had been jumping from house to house. Wasting no time for anything or anyone. It was Christmas and he wanted some nice things. He finally reached his destination. The Wong residence this house was filled with people visiting for the holidays. Not to mention the head of the family is loaded. He maneuvered to one of the back doors, he opened it and headed for the living room. He saw a huge tree with a crap ton of presents under. Next to the boxed presents was a huge stuffed bear. Probably caught everyone, attention when they came in. Kirkland bent down to pick up one of the assorted present. "Hands up where I can see'em."

"Long time no see Arthur." The officer said gun to the back of the thief's head. "How did you know I'd be here, love?" Kirkland smirked turning around. "I've been tailin' you for awhile. I know a little on how you work." The officer took out a pack of cigarettes with one hand. He yawned, already knowing he was going to catch him. "Oh really, well I'm glad you take notice in my work." The officer places a cigarette in his mouth grunting. Kirkland turned around facing the man. "Smoking will kill you, you know that right." Shikamaru just lit the cigarette anyway ignoring the young Kirkland. "You don't need to worry about my health. Turn around hands behind your head." Kirkland plugs the gun with a finger. "You won't shoot, will you Nara let play some more cat and mouse. You let me go and we start over." Kirkland placed his palm on Shikamaru's chest chuckling. Hoping he doesn't get shot. "Not gonna happen." The officer grabbed Arthur's wrist and looked him in the eye. "You sure, last time you let me go." Arthur blushed a bit at the close contact. "You would have died if I didn't. I didn't want to fill out all the paperwork." The police man yawned knowing Arthur wouldn't run. "So you didn't kill me because you're lazy? Not for any other reason?" Kirkland moved back from Shikamaru looking at the ground. "What do you want to hear, you know I half ass everything." Kirkland grabbed his bag from the ground. "Put it down and stand back up Kirkland." He stood up slightly shocked. "Since when did yo-" Shikamaru grabbed his arm pulling him in for a kiss. He leaned in more relishing in Shikamaru's taste. "You're way to easy to read Arthur." Shikamaru put the cuffs on him and grabbed Kirkland's bag. Pushing him to the front door of the mansion. "I'm a bloody moron."

"So lets talk, why do you do what ya do?" Nara sat across from Kirkland and yawned once more. "Why did you kiss me?" He was pissed off at himself for falling for that. His eyes stayed glued to the ground. "Cause that's what ya wanted, right? Now answer me." "'Cause I want to, do you like me?" Kirkland started to blush. "No, I don't like people who make me have to ACTUALLY do my job. But you're attractive and, if you weren't a criminal then maybe I would like you." Shikamaru wrote on his note pad. Kirkland smiled with a small blush on his face. "Now we have found some stuff ya stole. But they were in a lot pawn shops, mind tellin' me where the money ya got is." Shikamaru yawned again looking at his watch. "I gave it away." Arthur crossed his arms. "That's what I thought, donations by an anonymous person have shown up at a bunch charities. You giving to the less fortunate now? That makes you Robbin Hood right?" Shikamaru looked up at Kirkland. "I guess so, now that you have it all figured out, what are you going to do with me?" He leaned forward a bit. "Well we will put you in jail, surprisingly you haven't committed any other crime in your life, or you just haven't been caught. So since this is a first offense and we have no prof that you stole from the other residence, you won't serve long. Or you will get bailed out, do you want to call anyone?" Shikamaru closed his pen and picked up his note pad. "Yes please."

"Arthur Kirkland I am going to kill you! Do you know what time it is!" Arthur listened to Dylan whine. His older brothers started to fight over the phone. "Can you bail me out or not?" "No you stupid twat!" Allistor said grabbing the phone. "Yes we can!" Arthur hears in the background. "But we can't do it tonight." Said Dylan taking back the phone. "Dammit, fine whatever." 'Great a night in jail, just bloody great.' Arthur slid down his back on the wall. "What's up?" The officer leaned against the wall next to him. "They can't bail me out till tomorrow." Shikamaru then pulled up Arthur and walked him to the cell in front of his desk. "Why do I have to be in here at all. They said they would bail me out." Shikamaru locks the cell and walks to his desk saying nothing at all.

"Well until-" *ring ring*. "Sup, hey Allistor.. you want me to let him out? I can't till you pay his bail. Wai- what you can't use that stupid bet against me." Shikamaru lazily talked to the Kirkland elder in the phone. "Fine fine but that's dead now don't use it against me again." He sighs hanging up the phone. Groaning as he knew had to get up. But he looked over at Arthur and finally deciding to move. Grabbed the keys from his desk drawer. Then finally heads to unlocks the cell door yawning even more than earlier.

"Um Maru if you aren't doing anything, could you drive me ho-" "What made you go all mother Teresa, I mean all that money to charity? Why can't you just get a job and use your own cash?" Shikamaru leans against his desk. "I just wanted to help some people. It didn't all go to charities it also went to any poor families I met. I only stole from who had money and could handle the loss." Arthur yawned and blushed towards Shikamaru. The man yawned as well looking at Arthur. "My place is closer and I shouldn't drive when tired. So I am not driving to your place." Shikamaru grabs his car keys and walks towards the lobby. "Ya comin'." Arthur ran towards him and smiled. "Haven't even been on one date and I get to see your home already."

They arrive at Shikamaru's home. Once they get out of the car, Arthur walks over to the officers side and pushes him against it. "Wha-" Arthur pushes his leg in between Shikamaru's. "Hey stop." The officer smirks pushing Arthur away. "Why not? I've wanted this for a very long time." Arthur rubs himself against the younger man. "Mmm so s-so good." The officer says. "But we really can't, Allistor would kill me." Arthur moves away. "I would hate for you to die, so I guess it's okay." They head to the front door of Shikamaru's house. The young Nara grabs Arthur and pushes him against the door. "I thought you didn't want to?" The officer licks Arthur's neck before saying. "Na just didn't wanna fuck outside." Arthur laughs as Shikamaru unlocks the door and picks him up.

Shikamaru throws Arthur on his bed. Staring down at the man. "Damn you look so good on my bed." He chuckles. "Get your lazy ass over here!" Arthur pulls Shikamaru down on top of himself. He takes off his jacket and leans in for a kiss. As Shikamaru slips a hand under Arthur's top pushing it off. Causing him to tremble at his cold touch. "Ah your hands are really fucking cold, git!" Arthur tries to slip away from the hand. "Sucks for you, 'cause I wanna touch you." Nara licks and bites at Arthur's neck. His hands working on taking off Arthur's pants. "Hey! You're still completely dressed! You have to take off some clothes before I do." Shikamaru pulls back from Arthur taking out his pony tail. And very slowly removing his shirt. Sticking his tongue out at Arthur. "Asshole." Arthur pulls himself up almost ripping off the shirt. Shikamaru leans down and kisses Arthur pulling at the button on his own pants. He gets off the bed and removes his shoes. As Arthur sits up on the bed and takes off the rest of his clothes. "I love your body." Arthur hugs Shikamaru moving his hand down to Shikamaru's erection. "Ah!" He moves Arthur's hand and pushes him back onto the bed. Nara slides down Arthur's body placing his lips on Arthur erection. Arthur sits up on his elbows to watch. Shikamaru taking in the head and sucking. "Oh god." Arthur places a hand on Shikamaru's head grabbing his hair. The man takes in the entire erection sucking on the base. Making eye contact with Arthur the whole time. He starts to move his head slowly picking up a pace. "Sh-Sha-Shika more g-gaw more!" Shikamaru smiles around the erection now in his mouth. He slowly pulls his mouth off. Hearing Arthur whine, as he licks the precum off his lips. "Just wait Arthur, we aren't done yet." He reached over to his drawer grabbing his lube. "I haven't done this with a man before." Arthur blushes as Shikamaru smirks. "I'll be gentle, don't worry." Shikamaru lifts Arthur lower body slipping one finger in. "Aw, it feels g-gah." Shikamaru slips in another finger. Kissing Arthur to relax him. "Ow! Relax you might break my finger. You so fucking tight." Shikamaru stretches Arthur kissing him more. Arthur wraps his arms around Shikamaru a few tears running down his face."Ah! There again!" Shikamaru looks at Arthur as he thrust down on Shikamaru's fingers. "There it is." Shikamaru pulls out of Arthur's arms. Placing his erection at the mans entrance. Slowly pushing himself in. "Sh- Shika oh m-my, you're so b-big." Arthur turns his head to the side and blushes. Eyes squeezing close, Shikamaru turns his head giving him another deep kiss. "You can move now." Arthur said as Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss. "Yes sir!" Shikamaru laughs thrusting into the British man. "Oh m-more, faster harder!" Shikamaru thrust become faster. "Arthur, so tight." Shikamaru moans leaning into give Arthur another kiss. Taking hold of his erection. "I l-love you Shika!" Arthur pushes into each of Shikamaru's thrust. "Shikamaru im'ma gonna c-cum!" Arthur eyes start to roll am back into his head. "S-same!" Shikamaru kisses Arthur once more as they cum together.

"Oh god that was amazing." Arthur now lays in Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru smoking a cigarette. "All went according to plan." He chuckled blowing out some smoke. "Wait so you planned all this? I don't believe it!" Arthur sits up, Shikamaru following suit. "Huh, you're not so lazy after all." Arthur turns and kisses his love. "I'm tired so lets sleep." Shikamaru said yawning for the millionth time. "Sure."


End file.
